Crawl
by Midnight Mask
Summary: Songfic of the song Crawl by Superchick. Ikuto goes threw a lot of pain and no one can help him. No one happens to be Amu. Amuto


_How long will this take?  
>How much can I go through?<br>My heart, my soul aches  
>I don't know what to do<br>I bend but don't break  
>And somehow I'll get through<br>'cause I have you _

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

I walked on the streets not paying attention to where I was going. My step-dad had given me a 'punishment' for not following his orders and getting the embryo. My whole body hurt to the point that each step killed me. Mostly my heart and soul hurt. If only someone could tell me what to do. I went to the closest alley and collapsed there. I heard Yoru call my name worriedly, but I ignored him. I heard footsteps rush closer. I looked up to see my angel, Amu. I teased her a little which made her blush. As long as I could see her cute face blush I will be able to get through this pain.

_And if I have to crawl  
>Will you crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>Is you<br>See me through_

She tried her best to pick me up off the ground. She cares too much about people that she forgets about herself. We walked a little to the direction to her house when I stumbled and fell. Amu fell with me, but she just started carrying me again. I wondered how she could do that. She is only a little girl in elementary school. The whole time she kept saying things to cheer me up. I looked at her usual X clip to see if she character changed with one of her charas. She didn't. When we arrived at her home I jumped up the balcony. Amu let me stay until I felt better.

_Oh Lord, where are you?  
>Do not forget me here<br>I cry in silence  
>Can you not see my tears?<br>When all have left me  
>And hope has disappeared<br>You find me here _

**Amu P.O.V.**

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how much pain Ikuto had to be in because of Death Rebel. Oh Lord, why can't you help him? Or help me help him. I started to cry quietly wiping away the tears. My strength started to fade away and I started to doubt we could save him. No. I had to be strong and help Ikuto.

_And when I have to crawl  
>Will you crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>Is you<br>See me through _

The next day we had to fight Ikuto. I tried not to hurt him a I fought him. I tried to reach him with my voice. His eyes started to look normal. Ikuto clutched his head in pain. He said my name and I rushed to him. As I ran towards him, I fell. I tried to get up and couldn't. I crawled to Ikuto and hugged him. I let a few tears fall. Ikuto said my name again and hugged back. Then he let go and picked me up. I watched helplessly as he moaned in pain. Ikuto carried me as far as he could. He left me underneath a tree and he hurried away. I wondered why he did that. Maybe to keep me from harm.

_When everything I was is lost  
>I have forgot where you have not<br>When I am lost you have not lost me(2x's)  
>You have not lost me <em>

We where on the roof of the radio station. After I saw how Ikutos life was I understood how it must of felt. I chara naried with Dia. I hugged Ikuto hoping to bring him back. I cried while talking to him. "When you are lost and you feel like every thing is lost, you have not lost me." I keep saying that until he said my name. I pulled away and looked at his eyes. They were back to normal! I smiled and hugged him again. He hugged back a little confused.

_And if I have to crawl  
>Will you crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>Is you<br>See me through  
><em>Years later me and Ikuto were getting married. As me and Ikuto said our vows I began to cry during his. "If you have to crawl, I'll crawl too. When you stumble and fall I'll carry you through." I smiled at him with all my heart. After the wedding and the honeymoon, Ikuto and I found out I was pregnant. We were happy, especially Ikuto. We kept loving each other for our whole lives. When people ask me how we stayed together I just smile and say the wonder of it is if you really love the person.


End file.
